When a Shadow walks
by MidnightMare247
Summary: Marisa is a tomboy who really likes Sonic the hedgehog games, but she's always being judged by it. One day, she buys a Shadow the hedgehog game and ends up getting it thrown away. She knows that there is at least one person judging her as the days pass, but what she doesn't know is there's someone out there seeking revenge for her, one person at a time...
1. Introduction

**Jello! This MidnightMare247! I was bored and decided to make a quick story. Before we begin, I just wanted to say... THIS ISN'T A TRUE STORY! If I find a review asking me if it's real, then I'm probably going to erase it! I guess you can consider this a creepypasta or whatever, I just wanted to do something so...Have fun!**

* * *

Marisa wasn't an average young teenage girl. She was a tomboy. She liked playing Sonic games of all kinds from old to new, worse to best, computer to wii. The ones she liked most were the ones involving her favorite character, Shadow. She recently seen a commercial about the new video game, Shadow the hedgehog. Her mother however, didn't approve of her playing such games.

Her mother was always strict with her. She wanted her to grow up and be famous and popular, not because she wanted her to have a good life, she wanted her daughter's money. Although she tried keeping it a secret, her daughter could easily tell what her mother really wanted from her. Believe it or not, Marisa didn't really care. She knew deep in her heart that she wouldn't become famous or known around the world even if she wanted to. Even if she did become famous, she could care less if her mom got all the money because money and fame didn't matter to her.

Everyone thought she shouldn't be into those kind of things. They thought she should like things like makeup, clothes, shopping, and all those other girlish things. There was only one problem Marisa had. She cared way to much about what other people think of her. On the outside, she would shrug, walk away, or ignore those who teased and/or bullied her. But on the inside, she was shaking with sorrow, anger, guilt, and fear.

Why did everyone have to judge her like this? Why couldn't they just accept her for who she was? The only person she could trust was her friend, Beffany. One day, Marisa decided to raise some money to buy the new Shadow the hedgehog game. After all, her mother couldn't stop her if _she_ paid for it with _her_ money. She did small, part-time jobs, asked for donations, and even sold some old baby toys she had at young age. This game really meant a lot to her.

In the end, she had enough money to buy the game. She didn't hesitate to shove the money in an envelope, write all the necessary information on it, and shove the envelope into the mailbox. Weeks later, her package arrived. She was so excited that her game showed up, she decided to keep it on her bookshelf until Beffany got here to celebrate, whether she wanted to or not. Beffany said she would come tomorrow, so Marisa went to sleep, happier than she ever been. What she didn't know was, her happiness was about to meet it's turn…


	2. The not-so-good day

The next day, Marisa was in math class filling out her pop quiz. All she could think about was her new Shadow the hedgehog game. She heard it had violence, weapons, and even profanity, which defiantly fit Shadow's personality n her opinion. While she was writing, she felt a crumbled up piece of paper hit the back of her head. She turned around and met gazes with a pair of emerald eyes that belonged to a little boy.

"Hey tomboy. Still think about that emo cartoon character of yours?" He said.

He along with another boy and a girl started giggling. Marisa just switched her attention back to her test and ignored him.

"What's the matter? Am I hurting your feelings?" he teased.

Marisa started scribbling in answers to her test. She wanted this class to be over with already. She hated that boy. He always teased her and never left her alone.

"Hey Dominick?" One of the little boy's friends said.

"What?"

"I got a joke I want you to tell her."

"What is it?"

The little boy started whispering in his ear as he burst out laughing. The math teacher immediately pointed his yard stick at him.

"Dominick. If you interrupt my class again, you'll be having two hours of detention this Friday." He said.

"Sorry , it won't happen again."

He returned his attention to the chalkboard. Dominick leaned forward and asked quietly yet clearly to Marisa.

"What happened when you looked at your computer?" Dominick asked.

Marisa didn't answer, instead she just continued scribbling all over her math quiz.

"The computer broke, if you could afford any."

The whole class started laughing at the not-so-funny joke. Marisa ran out the room before anyone could stop her. She ran down the hall as Beffany followed her.

"Marisa, wait!" she yelled out.

"No, I'm done! I can't take it anymore!"

Marisa started twisting numbers into her combination lock on her locker.

"Don't listen to Dominick, his plan is to get to your head."

"Well it's working!"

Marisa ran out the building before anyone could stop her. Beffany just watched and sighed. She shook her head before returning to class. Marisa slammed her front door open, drops of sweat trailing down her forehead. She dropped her book bag onto the floor and plopped down on the couch. Her mother walked into the living room with her after hearing the door slam open.

"Marisa? I thought you didn't get off until 3:00. It's only 12:30." Her mom said.

"Early dismissal." Marisa lied.

"Oh, well if that's the case, how was school?"

"Horrible."

Her mother shot her a confused look as she got up from her couch.

"Oh, I wanted to let you know that I signed you up for violin lessons."

Morisa sighed.

"What's new?"

She entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cherry koolaid. She started gulping down the beverage as her mom flipped through pages of her book.

"Oh, and also, I seen another one of your old video games on the top shelf and threw it away for you-"

Marisa nearly choked on her koolaid. She dropped the glass, startling her mother. After coughing on the koolaid a bit, she paid full attention to her mother.

"What!?" She yelled. "You threw away my new Shadow the hedgehog game!"

"Her mother's face showed no emotion whatsoever. Instead, she just sighed and closed her book.

"Marisa, you have like a million of Sonic games anyway, you don't need anymore."

Marisa refused to believe it.

"No, no you're lying. You're lying!" Marisa yelled.

She ran into her bedroom and searched through the top shelf of her dresser. The only thing on the shelf were books, pictures, and her old cellphone. Her heart was being crushed as each second of searching went by. Eventually, she landed on her knees. Her dream was to play that game, at least once. She didn't even get the chance to open the package yet and look at the case.

She clenched her fist as her sorrow slowly turned into rage. She spent two and a half months collecting money just to buy that game. She Had over twenty part time jobs just to buy that game. She missed her best friend's birthday party just so she could sell some candy bars, and her mom just barged into her room and threw away her game as if it meant nothing!

That was the last straw. Marisa marched back into the living room and in front of her mom who was still reading her book.

"How could you do this to me!" Marisa yelled. "You knew how much that meant to me!"

Her mother frowned at her attitude and her loud voice.

"I threw it away because you have way too much video games piled up in your room. Your going to end up being obsessed with these pointless games of yours if you don't start taking it seriously-"

"Taking what seriously! Your obsession to use me so you can gain some money-"

"You need to take life seriously! If you keep wasting your life on video games and electronics, then your going to end up living here forever-"

"That doesn't give you any right to take what I own like that! I paid for that game with MY money!"

"And I paid for this house, your clothes, your education, the things you eat, and other things that you needed!"

Her moms stood up from her couch and pointed her finger at her as her voice got louder.

"You need to stop living in a video game and start focus on reality!"

"I wish I didn't have to! Everyday is always the same! You try signing me up for random sports or activities, I go to school and get bullied, I come home and you point out something I did wrong, you tell me to do my chores, you start making me work out, read, or do something else I really don't care about, I have about two to five minutes to play my video games, I prepare dinner for you, I do my homework, and then I go back to sleep! What type of bullshit is that!"

"Watch your mouth young lady."

"And what about you?! All you ever do is read your dusty, old, books and go to sleep! You hardly work at all! You act innocent and nice sometimes but really your bossy and mean!"

"I've had enough! You are grounded for a month, and if you even think about leaving this house, you'll be grounded for a year! No television, no sleep over, and no videogames! You are to go to school, and come right back home without question! Am I clear!"

It was silent. Marisa never really had an argument with her mom like this, but did she regret it was the question. She didn't know how to feel. She stepped up to her mom and got grounded, but did she really lose? She looked deep into her mother's angry, dark brown, eyes. Her mother was breathing heavily, face red and frown deep. Marisa said one last sentence before heading towards her room.

"No wonder dad left you…"

She walked towards her room as her mom stood there, adjusting to what she just said. Before her mom could do anything else, she shut her bedroom door. Her mom never realized how unhappy Marisa was until now. She never wanted to make her feel this way. All she wanted was for her to grow up and be the best she can be. She wanted the whole family tree to be a wealthy, known family across the world. She never wanted it to end this way.

And what she said about her husband was heartbreaking. She really punched a hole in her chest with that statement. Her mother sighed and put a hand on her forehead. She entered her room and prepared for bed, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes staring at her inside her bedroom…


	3. Dumb Dominick

Marisa slammed her hand against the loud alarm she had on her small table beside her bed. She wasn't at all ready to start the day. After that argument, she wasn't in any mood to wake up to reality. But she knew she had to sooner or later.

She groaned and sat up, rubbing the crust out her chestnut eyes. She released a loud yawn and walked over to her closet. She pulled out some clothes and took herself a quick shower before changing into them.

She made herself a quick bowl of cereal, not bothering saying goodbye to her mother before heading for school. She was still very angry at what her mom for what she did yesterday. Once again, she was in math class.

Dominick proceeded to tease her like he did yesterday.

"Hey Marisa? What's ugly, stinky, and poor?" Dominick asked.

"Your mom." Marisa shot back.

The class started laughing as Marisa stretched a small smile. About time someone actually laughed at him and not her. Dominick and his friends got up and started walking towards her desk. Once in front of her, they shot her a death look.

"That wasn't funny." Dominick said.

"Your face is though."

The class started laughing again as Dominick grabbed a hold of her collar. The teacher had left to the restroom not to long ago, so Marisa couldn't do anything about it.

"listen punk. This is my school."

"I don't see your name on it."

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to make you wish you weren't born!"

The teacher soon stepped into the room. Dominick and his little gang went back to their seats. Marisa was actually pretty scared right than. She never said anything like that to Dominick before. She already stood up to her mom and Dominick, what was happening to her!?

Hours later and everyone returned home. Dominick had said some nasty things to Marisa before getting on the school bus that took him home. He never expected Marisa of all people to say those smart remarks before so he was more surprised than mad. He still didn't want his reputation to be ruined though so he kept acting mean towards her.

He looked out the window as the bus drove towards his destination. He seen cars, people, trees, and buildings go past as the bus drove. He could've sworn he seen something black standing in the distance, but couldn't make out what it was. Another couple of hours later and Dominick was playing a video game. This videogame so happens to be Shadow the hedgehog. He found it in a trashcan and couldn't believe someone would throw away a perfectly new, unopened, expensive, video game like that.

The intro to Shadow the hedgehog played as Dominick excitingly watched. He sure was one lucky guy, or at least that's what he thought. After the intro, a gunshot sound came from the TV as he pressed begin. However, the game wasn't starting. He thought maybe it was just a glitch, but then he started hearing more gunshots sounds over and over again. Was this part of the game? He tried turning the TV off, but it wouldn't cooperate with his commands. He started panicking as it got louder and louder, sounding like someone was actually shooting a gun in real life. He ran over to the plug and pulled it out the wall. The shooting sound stopped and the screen went black.

Beads of sweat had formed, but he quickly wiped them away. He then heard his mom's voice calling him from the kitchen.

"Dominick? Is every thing alright in there?" His mom asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. My game was just messing up a bit." Dominick said.

Dominick left the room to rinse his face off in the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face then turned off the faucet. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Water was dripping off the tip of his scarlet hair and his light skin. He noticed something in the corner of the big bathroom hiding behind the shower curtain. It quickly disappeared behind the curtains once Dominick noticed it. It looked exactly like the dark figure he seen while on the bus. Now, a normal person would've probably ran out the bathroom or at least pretend it didn't happen, but Dominick decided to see what it was. He slowly and hesitantly walked over to shower curtain.

He tip toed over to the curtain and took ahold of the edge. He took a deep breath and then… he yanked the curtain to the side. There was nothing there. He shrugged and exited the bathroom. Maybe it was just an hallucination. He walked back inside his room and sat down. Should he try playing the game again? Maybe he shouldn't. He instead pulled out a comic book and started reading it. Pretty soon all the lights cut off.

"Mom! I think the fuse is blown!" Dominick yelled to her.

No answer.

"Mom?"

Still no answer. Dominick sighed and headed towards the door.

"I swear if mom is listening to that boring music again, I'll-"

The door suddenly slammed shut in front of him. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was now standing in pitch black darkness. Fear consumed the little boy as he started shaking. Soon, the TV turned back on, even though the plug was still pulled out. The theme song to Shadow the hedgehog, "I am all of me", started playing as the intro showed. Dominick completely forgot about being locked in the room and sat in front of the TV. He grabbed the playstation controller as the intro ended. Soon, the beginning scene started playing.

Domicnick watched as Shadow stood on the hill. Apparently, he had amnesia. After a couple of parts of the scene, he came upon the part when Shadow say's, "The only way I'm going to find the secrets to my past, is to get those chaos emeralds." Instead of skating off to find them and beginning stage one, Shadow started looking at Dominick. At first he thought it was part of the game, until ten seconds past. He just stood there, staring at him. Dominick started getting a weird feeling in his stomach as Shadow frowned.

He then skated off onto level one. In the middle of the game, the screen started fading away.

"Hey, I wasn't done…" Dominick told himself.

The screen was then replaced by four words written in what appeared to be blood. It read,

**I promise her, revenge!**

Dominick thought that it was probably part of the game, until the screen went black. Dominick forgot he had his touch screen phone I his pocket, and soon heard a ringtone. He pulled out the phone and seen he had a message from an unknown contact.

The message read,

**Behind you**

The light from the phone reflected off the TV, allowing Dominick to see his reflection and something else. Standing behind him was a pair of crimson eyes and a dark muzzle. What appeared to be some black goo of some sort, dripped off the muzzle and onto Dominick's shirt. Dominick slowly turned his head around, and the last thing heard throughout the room, was a high pitched scream, followed by the same gunshot sound that was heard in Shadow the hedgehog, followed by a loud thud, followed by a malicious and deep laugh.


	4. The robbery

A week had passed since Dominick's disappearance. Everybody at Dominick's school was wondering what happened to Dominick. They heard that he had some kind of accident, but the police didn't discuss to anyone besides Dominick's relatives. Even Marisa was curious about his disappearance, but didn't put too much thought into it.

She was more worried about her mother. She hadn't talked to her since that argument. She rarely came out of her bedroom. Marisa was feeling pretty guilty, but if her mom had just left her game alone, they wouldn't be in this situation. The police finally told the principle of Dominick's school what happened. They weren't sure how or why, but they found Dominick laying in his room with a bullet wound in his head. He also had a thick, black, liquid, substance on the sleeve of his shirt. Once the principle was informed, she told Dominick's teacher who then told the class.

Marisa couldn't believe it. Sure she hated him for being such a jerk, but she never wanted him too die. And what did they mean there weren't any evidence besides a bullet wound and some black liquid? Weren't there fingerprints, footprints, or something like that. If there was a bullet wound, were was the gun? Marisa just shook her head as the school bell rang. She went home and played a couple Sonic games such as Sonic heroes, Sonic adventure, and Sonic secret rings. She had this disturbing feeling that she was being stalked when she walked home, but figured she was just being paranoid.

Nick, one of Dominick's old friends, was even more obsessed with Sonic than Marisa was. The only reason he didn't get bully as much as Marisa is because he was a boy. Nick would just about do anything to get his hands on that Shadow the hedgehog game Dominick had. How did he know he had the game? He caught him digging in a trashcan one day and seen him pull the game out. He knew how much Dominick secretly loved Sonic too and thought it would only be fair if he got back at him for stealing his Sonic comic books.

So when nighttime hit, he grabbed a ski mask, and a flashlight and took a visit to Dominick's house.

"Stupid flashlight, work!" Nick yelled to the flashlight.

His flashlight had been flickering non-stop. It was clear that he needed new batteries but Nick only had so much time to grab the game and go. Pretty soon Dominick's mom would come back from Dominick's funeral. After hitting the flashlight on his palm several times, it finally stopped flickering.

"Finally." Nick said.

Nick carefully tiptoed over to the house. It was pretty big for two people to be living in. He pushed the window open and crawled through, finding himself in the living room. He's been here more than once so he knows were everything is, and he knew Dominick's room was upstairs. He slowly walked towards the staircase and shined his flashlight all throughout the dark house. The wooden stairs made a creaking sound as he stepped on each one. Before he could reach the top, he tripped on one of the stairs, losing his balance. He slammed his jaws against one of the stairs and knocked out his front tooth.

He groaned and got back on his feet, his tooth now aching. He was lucky no one was there at the time or he would've most likely got caught due to all the noise. He finally reached the top of the stairs, but instead of going in Dominick's room, he entered the bathroom. He rinsed his bloody mouth off and spit the water into the sink. When he looked back up at the mirror, he froze. His electric blue eyes widened when he read the two bloody letters plastered on the mirror. He knew very well that wasn't there before. It read,

**Get out**

Nick wasn't the smartest person in the world, and he didn't know much about the supernatural and mythology, but he knew that when someone sees a letter written in blood on a bathroom mirror that say's 'Get out', it means get the hell out of there! Dominick didn't hesitate to run out the bathroom.

To hell with the game, he wasn't going to give up his life for something he can buy at a video game store. He was so desperate to get out the house he fell down the stairs while attempting to rush to the window. He hit his back on the hard wooden floor once he reached the bottom of the staircase.

It caused him to have a bruise on his right arm and his glasses to fall off, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He grabbed his now cracked glasses and put them back on his face. Before he could make a run for the window, he heard a vehicle pull into the parking lot. He gasped, immediately knowing who that was. He snatched his flashlight up, and without thinking, ran into the basement.

He shut the door, almost slamming it, and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear the sound of footsteps that belonged to Dominick's mom walking past the basement door. She started getting the proper utensils to start cooking dinner for herself. Nick could hear the pots and pans clanging together.

"Shit…" Nick said.

He knew she was going to be a while, so he tried looking for another way out. He turned on the basement's light switch and looked around. Nothing but cardboard boxes and junk were in the basement. There was a small window he could probably crawl through in the corner of the basement. Nick hesitantly stepped over the cobwebs and miscellaneous junk covering the hard ground of the basement.

The light bulb on the ceiling started flickering, causing Nick to grow an uneasy feeling. Nick finally got over to the small window, but couldn't reach it. He jumped several times and tried to hold on onto the ledge, but he couldn't. Nick looked around for anything that could help and soon found a couple of cinderblocks in another corner of the basement.

He ran over to the cinderblocks and tried picking it up. Struggling, he carried it to the window. He set it down then went to get the other cinderblock. When he picked it up, he felt something crawl onto his shoulder. He turned his head and seen a rat running on his arm.

"Augh!"

Startled, he dropped the heavy cinderblock, causing it to land on his foot.

"AUGHHH!"

He pushed the cinderblock off his foot. The rat had quickly scattered away into a cardboard box. Nick was rubbing his foot and cursing that rat under his breath. When the pain slightly went away, he got back on his feet and sat down on the cinderblock. Moments later, the doorknob to the basement started turning.

Nick gasped and watched as the door opened. Dominick's mom walked in and gasped when she seen Nick.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, ugh…"

Nick was trying his best to find a good excuse.

"Never mind, just come on out. You don't know how much rodents are scampering around in this dusty old basement."

Nick stood up and exited the basement. As he was walking towards the door, an idea popped up in his head.

"Mrs. Walker?" Nick asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, before Dominick's accident, he told me I could have one of his videogames. Could I go get it real quick?"

Dominick's mom sighed before answering.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Nick ran upstairs and into Dominick's room. He quickly saw the game he was looking for sitting o top of the TV. Without hesitation, he swooped the game up and ran back downstairs. Although he may think he is the luckiest kid the world, really he is just another foolish, upcoming, victim.


	5. The crimson eyed creature

The next day was the same for Nick. Woke up, went to school, came home. Except, this time he had a new game he couldn't wait to play. After doing his chores, he ran in his room and popped the game in. It was starting to get dark outside and Nick couldn't wait to play the game.

After the intro, the start screen came up. Just like Dominick, Nick pressed the start button, but only heard the sound of non-stop gunshots. It got louder and louder until, like Dominick, Nick pulled the cord out the wall. Nick's heart was pumping slightly faster than normal.

"M-Maybe it's just a glitch." Nick told himself.

He put the cord back into the wall as the screen reappeared. He skipped the intro and pressed start once again. The first scene played as Nick carefully watched. Just like Dominick, Shadow stared at Nick. Nick knew this wasn't part of the game. He already seen all the scenes and endings by looking at the scenes from YouTube, and none of them ever showed Shadow breaking the fourth wall before. Even if they did, why would he just be staring at the player of the game like that? Nick was starting to regret stealing this game.

"Ugh, maybe I should return this game…"

Although he wanted to play this game, his gut was telling him not too, and when Nick doesn't feel right about something, he automatically trusts himself before anyone. He walked over to his PlayStation, but before he could take the game out, the screen went black. Nick blinked in confusion a couple times before shrugging. Soon, four bloody words appeared on the TV. And just like Dominick, It read,

**I promise her, revenge**

Dominick looked at the screen and gasped.

"Sega would never do something like this!" Nick said. "Granite, it does have violence and profanity in it, but this isn't a horror game and it mentioned nothing about blood being involved. Maybe this isn't the real Shadow the hedgehog game, maybe…"

Before Nick could finish his sentence, his closet door slowly opened, making a creaking sound. Nick gasped and shot his head around. A pair of crimson eyes looked at him from the closet. Nick's eyes widened. He ran to his bedroom door, leading to the hallway of his house. He tried opening his door, but it wouldn't open.

"Open please!" He yelled at the door as if it could respond.

A gun being reloaded was heard from inside the closet, causing Nick to panic. Tears started forming and the poor kid's eyes. But before the mysterious creature could shoot, the door swung open. Without hesitation, Nick ran out the door and down the hallway, not daring to go back in his room. The mysterious creature in Nick's closet soon came out into the dark hallway. Nick wanted to desperately leave the house, but he had to warn his parents first. Nick then came upon his parent's bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad! Open up!" Nick yelled.

He was banging his fist against the door like a gorilla bangs his chest. The creature soon took notice of Nick from down the hallway and started walking towards him. The hallway was so dark; Nick could only see a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Wait a minute honey." His mom said.

"We don't have a minute!" Nick yelled panicking.

"Just wait Nick." His dad said. "Your mom is trying on some clothes."

"WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE! AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT CLOTHES!?"

A gunshot was heard as the bullet hit the door, leaving a small hole in it. Whoever the creature was had aimed for Nick's head and missed. Nick screamed and ran the other direction after taking notice.

"Nick!?" His parents yelled.

Nick was running as more bullets were shot. Nick didn't dare to look back. He didn't even want to catch a glance at who was shooting at him. He ran to the backdoor and swung it open. He shut the door behind him and looked for places to hide. He was sweating bullets, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. The only thing in the backyard was a tree and a bench.

He decided to hide behind the tree. The backdoor was kicked open by the mysterious creature with the gun. Nick waited for the creature to go away. Tears were boiling in his eye, fear consumed the child, and confusion was taking his mind. Why was this happening? All he wanted was a simple videogame, not run and hide from something he doesn't even know looks like.

He could hear the creature's shoes walking amongst the grass. It got closer and closer. Nick's tears reflected the moonlight as they slid down his cheeks. Finally, the creature stopped walking. He was right in front the tree. Nick couldn't tell if it seen him or not. Everything was quiet.

Nick could hear his heart beating rapidly and could feel his body shaking non-stop. Soon the creature walked back towards the house. Nick peeked out from behind the tree, only to see the backdoor shut. The creature must've gone back inside the house. Nick let out a sigh of relief and wiped some tears as well as sweat off his pale skin. He didn't know why or how this was happening, but he knew it had something to do with that game. He had to get rid of it, but first, he had to find somewhere to stay for the night.

After that experience, there was no way he was going back inside that house. He had to think fast. After making sure the creature wasn't anywhere to be found, he jumped over the fence that surrounded his backyard. He had to go somewhere where could trust him, someone who could believe him, someone who would understand. After a moment of thinking, he ran off to the direction of Marisa's house.


	6. Bullied and passed on

Marisa yawned loudly as the sun shined through her window. It so happened to be Saturday today. Every Saturday she would hang out with Beffany, but she wasn't feeling it today. Instead she wanted to just be by herself today. Not like she's depressed or wants isolate herself, she's just tired of the same routine.

Besides, all Beffany ever does is 'chill' and talk about random things. Marisa made her a quick bowl of cereal before heading to her mom's room. She knocked on her door. No answer.

"Mom?" Marisa called out.

She peeked inside her room. Empty bottles of beer and empty carts of cigarettes were scattered all over her room. Her mattress was torn and her carpet was stained. Her mother was lying on her bed, hair messy, clothes torn, and a beer bottle in her hand. Marisa gasped.

Never in her life has Marisa seen her mom use alcohol and cigarettes to drain her sorrows. Sure their argument was intense, but was it really that bad? Marisa expected her to get over it as fast as it happened. Or was this just a plan to make Marisa feel guilty?

Either way, Marisa ran to her mother's side.

"Mom? Mom wake up." Marisa said.

Her mom groaned and slightly opened her dark brown eyes.

"Ma…Marisa?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, you need help. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but this has gone too far. If I have to, I will find an adult to sign you up for therapy."

"Marisa…"

Marisa collected all the empty beer bottles and cigarette carts and threw them away. Pretty soon there was a knock on the door. Marisa walked over to the front door and peeked through the peek hole. She had seen one of her friends, Nick. They weren't really friends yet; they just talked to each other every now and then.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Nick. What's up-?"

Marisa took notice of Nick. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy, his eyes were red, and he looked like he just ran through a forest.

"What happened to you?" Marisa asked.

"It's a long story, can I come in?" Nick asked.

Marisa nodded and stepped aside. They both went into Marisa's bedroom. Nick sat on the bed as Marisa retrieved some fruit punch for Nick. She handed him the fruit punch and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Marisa asked.

Nick took a sip of his punch and sighed before clearing throat.

"You do know Dominick died right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Do you miss him?" Marisa asked.

"No way. He can rot for all I care. He stole my comics, spread rumors about me, and said some nasty things about my mom. But anyway, Dominick had a video game called Shadow the hedgehog."

Marisa gasped.

"Really? Can I play-"

"No!" Nick yelled.

Marisa was shocked. Was it something she said?

"Don't. Play. The. Game."

"Ok, ok, geez. What's your problem?"

Nick sighed.

"I don't want you getting hurt."

Marisa raised a brow.

"What'd a mean?"

"Well, it happened yesterday. I stole the game from Dominick after he died, and I played it at home. Shadow was breaking the fourth wall and-"

"Breaking the fourth wall?"

"He was staring at me. Anyway, I knew something was wrong with that game, so I was going to stop playing it until I seen this thing in my closet. It had a gun and was trying to shoot me! So I spent the whole night trying to find your house."

Marisa was adjusting to this. She blinked twice before responding.

"I, ugh…"

Nick let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Marisa, I know it sounds stupid, but you know very well I'm not the one to lie about things like this. Don't you trust me?"

Marisa looked deep into his electric blue eyes. She knew it sounded crazy, but why would he lie? Marisa knew very well Nick didn't have many friends so he wouldn't be forced to do this or dared to lie. Was it a prank? Either way, Marisa decided to trust him; Marisa thought that it was probably true after putting some thought into it.

"I do trust you."

Nick spread a smile across his face. He knew he could trust her.

"Thank you, this means a lot."

"They had a small moment, but t was quickly interrupted by the sounds of vomiting coming from Marisa's mom's room. Marisa sighed while Nick had a confused expression.

"Nick, I have to tell you something." Marisa said.

"Well what is it?"

"My mom and I kind of of got into an argument some days ago and she's been drinking and smoking ever since. I need you to help me help her."

"I don't know, I think your mom hates me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she wrote a sign on the door saying 'Nick, get out.'"

"Why would she write that?"

Nick shrugged. Marisa just plopped back on her bed.

"You want to play one of my Sonic games, I have a ton of them." Marisa said.

Nick looked nervous. Would've those games done the exact same thing the Shadow the hedgehog game did? Well, after playing about three games related to Sonic, he soon realized they all were normal. But Nick still felt uneasy. He felt that guy with the gun was going to come back. He just couldn't shake the disturbing feeling.

After a while of playing games, Nick and Marisa were heading towards Nick's house. Marisa decided to play the game and see what happens even though Nick tried to warn her. When Nick returned outside with the game, a group of teenagers came walking towards them. Nick knew what was about to happen, but Marisa had no idea.

"What ya got there Nick?" the middle one said, an evil grin on his face.

"Leave us alone Derek." Nick responded.

"Or else what? You gonna snitch?" Derek said. "Are you a snitch Nick?"

"Hey, it rhymes!" The one on the left said.

Derek kicked him, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ok, ok, geez."

"Now where was I-?"

Marisa and Nick were running down the street. They didn't know where they were going, but those bullies were going to give them a world of hurt if they stayed.

"Hey! Get back here!" Derek said.

Derek and hid gang started chasing after Marisa and Nick. They ran like mice being chased by cats; they ran until they couldn't run anymore. Unfortunately, while they were running, Nick dropped the video game.

"Oh no." Nick said.

He continued running and just forgot about the game. Derek and his gang however skidded to a stop. They stared down at the game case lying on the ground.

"What's this?" Derek asked.

He picked up the game and examined it. For some odd reason, it looked fresh as if someone had just bought it.

"Isn't this that new game that just came out?" The one on the right said.

"Yeah, and we're about to play it."


	7. Betrayal at it's best

**P.S. This chapter contains A LOT of profanity.**

* * *

Derek and his friends were hanging out in Derek's grandma's basement. Chip bags, soda cans, candy wrappers, and pizza boxes were scattered all over the room. Derek was sitting on his torn up couch in front of the TV, ready to play his new game.

"Hey, Kyle." Derek said.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Go order some pizza."

"Awe, but I always-"

"Now!"

Kyle smacked his lips.

"Man…"

He went upstairs and towards the house phone. Derek and his other partner popped the game into their PlayStation and got ready to play. Just like Dominick and Nick, the gunshots repeated and got louder and louder. Derek's other friend covered his ears until Derek's other friend smashed the PlayStation with a hammer, causing the screen to go black and the gunshots to stop.

"Yo, what the fuck!" Derek yelled.

"Watch your mouth young man!" Derek's mom yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry mom!" He yelled back.

Derek's friend looked down at the PlayStation then back at Derek's angry face.

"What the hell is your problem Joseph!?" Derek yelled.

Joseph made an irritated and token aback face.

"Your game broke." He answered.

"Well no shit smartso! You only smashed it with a hammer! Where did you get that anyway!?"

"First of all, it was broken before I smashed it. Second of all, I always carry tools around for when my dad needs help repairing stuff. And third of all, don't cuss me out because you decided to buy a cheep ass PlayStation from Goodwill!"

"Since you and your dumb dad are such builders and repairers, how about you repair my PlayStation asshole! Or better yet, repair your face!"

Joseph got real close to Derek's face. Joseph was about four inches taller than Derek.

"You know what, screw you! How about you get a goddamn job and stop living in your momma's basement you dick! I'm out of here!"

Joseph stormed out the room.

"Fine! I'll just fix this PlayStation and play this game by myself than!" Derek yelled.

"Get a life!" Joseph yelled before slamming the basement door.

Derek muttered some things under his breath and crossed his arms. Suddenly, the TV turned back on.

"Huh?"

Derek watched as the intro played again and the first scene started. He couldn't wait to play the game; he didn't even care how it was still working. Shadow stared at Derek for a couple of seconds. Derek smirked and rolled his eyes.

"What you looking at?" Derek said, not expecting a response.

Shadow growled before running off into stage one. Derek blinked in confusion.

"SEGA really knows how to creep a guy out." Derek said.

He shrugged and continued playing the game. In the middle of stage one, the screen went black and was replaced by the words, **I promise her, revenge!**

"What, the, fu-"

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the basement door.

"M-Mom? Joseph?"

The pounding got louder and started making Derek freak out.

"Come on man this isn't funny." He said.

He slowly walked over to the door and started fearfully shaking. The door was nearly about to break down if it hadn't opened in about thirty more second. Derek hesitantly reached out to the doorknob and turned. And then… he yanked the door open. Standing there was Kyle holding a pizza box.

"Damn it Kyle! You can't scare me like that!" Derek yelled.

"Sorry. Hey, where's Joseph?" Kyle asked as they walked towards the couch

"Off being a douche."

Kyle sighed. Usually Derek and Joseph would get into fights, but they would just get back together a day later. Kyle set the pizza on the table and stared at the smashed PlayStation.

"What happened to the PlayStation?"

"Once again, Joseph was being a douche."

Derek stared at the TV and sighed. He was truly a selfish boy. In fact, it was his selfishness that caused him to still be living with his mom. He stole and cursed all the time. All he ever does is bully little kids and play video games all day. What was he doing with his life; what was the point of his existence?

The banging on the basement door again interrupted his thoughts.

"It's open Kyle!"

"Ugh, dude? I'm right here."

Derek turned his head to see Kyle standing next to him. He then turned his attention at the banging door.

"Then, who-"

The door suddenly burst opened as the basement lights flickered off into pitch darkness. Derek and Kyle gasped and watched as a dark figure entered the room. Kyle and Derek began to panic and scream, as the creature slowly got closer. The creature finally reached the bottom of the stairs and reloaded his gun.

Neither of them could see thanks to the pitch black that filled the room. Dim blue light however came from outside the basement door. Gunshots were heard as Derek and Kyle made a run for it. Kyle tripped on a pizza box while attempting to run up the stairs.

"D-Derek! Help me!" Kyle yelled.

Derek looked down at Kyle, and then at the dark creature that was getting closer and closer to Kyle.

"DEREK! HELP!"

Derek hesitated, but slammed the door shut and ran off.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kyle yelled.

Derek heard one last gunshot from the basement before heading for the kitchen. Tears began forming once he heard the knock on the door. Before he could respond, the door opened revealing Joseph.

"Listen Derek. I came back because-"

"Joseph!" Derek yelled. "We gotta get the hell out of here, now!"

"What, why?"

The basement door slammed open and the still dark creature stepped out into the hallway, which led towards the kitchen.

"That's why!" Derek yelled.

Joseph and Derek ran upstairs as more bullets were shot at them. They both had absolutely no idea what that thing was, but Derek had a feeling that it had something to do with the game. The creature walked upstairs, following Derek and Joseph wherever they went.

They ran in the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. They both took a moment to catch their breaths before calming down. They pressed their ear against the bathroom door, waiting for something to happen. Then a pounding appeared on the door, startling both Joseph and Derek and caused them to back away from the door.

The pounding continuously repeated as their fear continuously grew. The bathroom lights flickered off only making the two teenagers more scared. Joseph pulled out his hammer just in case he needed it. The pounding however eventually slowed to a stop. Silence. Derek and Joseph exchanged confused expressions. Still Silence. Derek wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

"I think it's gone."

But Derek spoke to soon. The door busted open and landed on the ground. Only a short dark figure was seen standing at the doorway. Derek had a somewhat high-pitched scream while Joseph had more of a 'man-like' scream. The creature walked closer and closer and was originally aiming for Derek until Joseph tried swinging his hammer at it.

"Get back!"

Derek ran past the door and out of the bathroom. The creature growled in anger at Joseph for letting Derek escape. The growl sounded deep and somewhat familiar. It quickly ran up to Joseph and snatched the hammer from his hand. Joseph gasped, but before he could make another move, the hammer was violently met with Joseph's face.

It was too dark to see the blood and every part of flesh in Joseph's face splattered onto the wall. Derek was still attempting to escape. He had idiotically chosen to run on top of the roof. Once he was up on the roof, he looked down at the ground. Maybe he could make it if he jumped.

The same creature had soon gotten on the roof and slowly walked towards Derek. He panicked and couldn't decide whether to jump. Even if he did jump, the creature would just jump off them finish him off. Derek felt tears rushing down his guilty face.

He was about to jump, but it was too late. He caught a quick glimpse of the creature thanks to the moonlight, but he was quickly pushed off the roof. He screamed before meeting impact with the ground. He groaned as he vision began to blur. The creature then jumped off the roof, and the last thing Derek saw was a gun pointed to his head and the evil grin of an all to familiar creature before resting in eternal darkness.


	8. Questions and no anwsers

Marisa and Nick were sitting in Marisa's tree house in the backyard. Another death had came out on the news today, except this time there were three deaths.

They showed pictures of the dead trio on the news. One boy, known to be Kyle, was shown lying on the basement floor with a bullet through his head and a black substance on his shirt.

Another boy, Joseph, was shown sitting against the bathroom wall with his head smashed, flesh and blood from his face splattered onto the wall, and black substance on his pants.

And the last boy, Derek, was shown lying in the front of the house with a bullet through his head as well and black substance next to his face. Unlike the other two however, his hazel eyes were wide open in shock and fear as if he seen something he didn't believe was teal right before him.

He died with his eyes facing the sky were someone was hovering over him before shooting a bullet through his brain. Marisa and Nick obviously recognized this trio. It was the bullies who stole the game from Nick and Marisa.

If Marisa thought Nick was lying about the Shadow the hedgehog game being haunted, she definitely believed him now. They both didn't know what to do. They couldn't just let people continuously die like this.

"Oh Nick," Marisa started. "What are we going to do?"

Nick sighed and stared into Marisa's eyes for a long time before responding.

"I don't know. We need to find someone who is into supernatural stuff like this. For all we know a demon from hell could be killing everyone, or an alien from an unknown species."

Marisa rolled her eyes. This was stupid. Now they're talking about aliens. But she couldn't assume anything yet; It probably was aliens. This whole situation was crazy, so there's a possible chance this video game Marisa bought could involve the craziest of things.

"Alright, I'll go tell my mom and then we'll go find someone, okay?" Marisa asked.

Nick nodded and watched as she climbed down the ladder of the tree house and headed inside her house through the back door. She immediately seen her mom sitting at the kitchen table, holding a bottle of empty beer.

Marisa sighed as her mom watched her intensively.

"Mom? Why did you write a sign on the door telling Nick to 'get out'?" Marisa asked, remembering Nick told her that yesterday.

Her mom gave a blank expression before responding.

"I did not write a sign telling your friend to leave. Not like he would anyway..." her mom answered, knowing Nick has lived there for a couple of days.

"Well then who wrote it?" Marisa asked.

Her mom shrugged. She had dark circles under her eyes which were now red. Marisa would try to help her recover sometimes, but it only made it worse. Morisa sighed.

"Me and Nick are going somewhere, we'll be back later." Morisa explained.

Her mom didn't respond. Morisa walked out the door and started searching for someone who could help them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little boy was sitting on his bike, watching a house which now had police cars surrounding it. He knew about the trio of kids who were mysteriously dead, but just like everyone else, he didn't know how it happened.

His goal was to solve this case. He wanted to be like Sherlock Holmes, a famous detective. The only problem he had was the fact that this little boy was selfish, greedy, spoiled, and a huge liar. This little boy's name was Angel.

Angel was an eight year old boy, but don't confused. Just because most people think he's all heavenly and angelic, he's really just another spoiled brat. But he still believed he could become a detective one day.

After everyone including the cops, ambulance, and random people left, Angel knocked on the door. He knew very well that he could convince Derek's mom to let him stay there for a while so he could find some clues.

The door opened, revealing a woman who just finished crying standing at the doorway.

"Excuse me miss. I think I'm lost. I can't find mommy or daddy anywhere. Could you please help me?"

Of course Angel was lying, but he gave her his irresistible puppy eyes that Derek's mom just couldn't resist. She smiled and wiped some remaining tears off her cheeks before responding.

"Of course I can help. Come in sweetie." Derek's mom said, stepping aside so he could enter the house.

"Thank you miss."

"Your welcome sweetie."

Angel secretly shot an evil grin before returning back to his normal facial expression.

"What's your name sweetie?" Derek's mom asked.

"Angel Smith." He answered. "But you can just call me Angel."

Derek's mom giggled and gave the little boy a grin.

"Well Angel, would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

Derek's mom headed towards the kitchen.

"Trust me, I will..." Angel said quietly.

He grinned and headed towards the basement where the first victim had been. The basement was dirty and smelly. Angel gagged at the horrible odor. It smelled like decomposing animals and elephant manure being scientifically combined.

He avoided all the garbage scattered everywhere while heading downstairs. He covered his nose with his hand and headed towards the couch. Nothing but a PlayStation remote on it.

Angel gasped after seeing something on top of the tv. It was a Shadow the hedgehog video game. He didn't hesitate to run over to it and study the case. He didn't know much about Shadow the hedgehog or Sonic the hedgehog except for the fact that they were fast-running hedgehogs.

All he really cared about was that it was a video game. His smile however slowly turned into a frown. He didn't have a PlayStation. He used to have a Wii, but he traded it to his friend for an entire crate full of twenty huge chocolate bars about the length of a loaf of bread.

He sighed and looked down at the broken PlayStation Joseph had crushed with his hammer. Maybe, just maybe he could get this thing fixed and working. But how? He shrugged and decided to try anyway. He unplugged the cords and attempted to carry the game system. For his size however, it was kind of a challenge.

So he put the PlayStation in an empty basket that was lying next to the couch and carried it as well as the game upstairs. Derek's mom had went to use the bathroom not to long ago, so Angel stole a couple of chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen and drove off back to his house with the PlayStation and Shadow the hedgehog game in the basket and the basket on the bike he drive on.

When Derek's mom came out the bathroom, she seen a broken empty cookie jar and the front door wide open. She gasped after putting the pieces together.

"That no-good, lying, thief!" She yelled

She had gotten so angry to the point where her face was turning red. She was saving those cookies for her best friend's daughter's birthday party.

"I swear if I see that brat's face again I'll-"

She froze. There was a note in the empty jar that she hadn't noticed before. She picked up the note and read the cursive letters. They definitely weren't written by Angel; Angel was too young to know how to write in cursive yet. The note read,

**The sound of the gun is a warning,**

**The stare of the guy is a threat,**

**The darkness of the screen is the signal,**

**The message is the sign that your next.**

Derek's mom immediately grew worried and creeped out, but shrugged and folded the small piece of paper up and slid it in her pocket. Angel had finally reached his house and set the broken PlayStation in his room. He then heard the voice of his father from the hallway.

"Angel, I'm going to the grocery store with your grandmother. Care to come with?" He asked.

"I would love too daddy, but I have to finish my homework." Angel lied.

"Well alright. Make sure you lock the door, and don't answer it for anyone."

"Ok daddy."

Angel's dad left the house and drove off.

"I don't want to go grocery shopping with that hag." Angel said, disgust and rudeness on his face.

He didn't enjoy shopping with his grandma due to her lack of, well, motion. Angel went into the kitchen to snag himself a quick snack. After eating his bag of pretzels, he headed back to the room, only to find his PlayStation fixed and shiny while plugged into the wall.

Angel froze and stared at the fresh and clean PlayStation. It looked brand new, but how was it possible!? It was just broken not too long ago, and Angel definitely didn't fix it. He started to get a chill up his spine, but ignored the feeling and decided to play the game.

"M-Maybe I was just hallucinating earlier and it were fixed all along." He told himself.

He turned on the game and listened to the intro. After the intro, he pressed the start button. The sound of repeated gunshots start filling the room. It progressively got louder and louder as Angel began covering his ears. Angel began to whimper and then scream. He snatched the plug out the wall as the screen went black and the gun shots stopped.

He was already crying fresh tears. He turned on all the lights in the house, locked the door, and hugged himself while sitting in front of the tv. He sniffed and wiped some tears away before crawling under his blanket.

"I should wait till morning to play this game." Angel told himself.

Angel was very afraid of the dark, and should've known that playing a violent game like this one would give him nightmares. He also didn't know that a nightmare was about to come to life. He thought about Sherlock Holmes, and thought about how he would feel in this situation.

'He would be brave, so I need to be brave.' He said mentally.

Everything would be alright, right? Right? Wrong...


	9. The legend

Marisa and Nick finally gave up. They sighed after realizing they were lost. It was getting dark, and they needed to head home. The moon was almost full, but not yet. Nick looked around for directions. They appeared to be in Havoc street which was about twenty blocks away from Marisa's house.

Exactly how long have they been walking? Before they went home however, they decided to get some drinks from the nearest corner store. They walked in and looked around. A teenager had just walked past them and out the door, but other than him, the store was completely isolated. Marisa didn't even see the cashier anywhere.

She shrugged and grabbed herself and Nick two bottles of coca-cola before heading towards the counter. She set the items on the counter and rang the silver bell which was supposed to alert the cashier that someone was at the counter. The cashier came out of a door right behind the counter and stared at Marisa and Nick.

He looked to be about forty or fifty years old. He had a white beard and a white mustache with green eyes and light skin. He studied the two young teenagers before responding.

"Are you two Marisa and Nick?" The man asked.

Marisa and Nick's jaw dropped. How in the world did this man know their names?

"Ugh, how did you-"

"I have my ways." The man said, cutting Nick off. "I know what you're looking for, I know you two's secret. Especially yours little girl. "

He looked at Marisa who started getting scared, not having a clue what this man was talking about. Nick quickly noticed her fear, so he immediately got defensive for her. Nick growled and put his arm in front of Marisa to make sure the cashier didn't try anything funny. Marisa, after noticing this blushed, acknowledging Nick's protective way.

"Listen pal! I don't know who you think you are, but-"

The man once again cut Nick off. He chuckled, leaving Marisa and Nick confused.

"It's alright, I'm just joking. No need to get all defensive towards your girlfriend." He said.

Marisa and Nick blushed as he continued to laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"And he's not my boyfriend!"

The man, after calming down, motioned for Marisa and Nick to follow him into the room he came out of not to long ago. They followed him into the room. The man locked the door and told Marisa and Nick to sit down in the chairs that surrounded the table. They sat down and studied the room. The only light provided was the four candles the cashier lit on the round wooden table.

The cashier cleared his throat and pulled out a big, dusty, book.

"I heard you'll two have a haunted video game, goes by the name 'Shadow the hedgehog'."

Marisa and Nick gasped. They stared at the cashier in silence before responding.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." He said, cutting Marisa off.

He then flipped a couple of pages in his big book until he reached a certain page he was looking for. The man cleared his throat again before reading the page.

"Legend has it that there's this game called Shadow the hedgehog. It's about a character from the Sonic series who has to choose between good or evil when it comes to finding out the secrets to his past. Everyone loved the game. It was violent, held weapons, and even profanity. SEGA really caught the attention of Sonic fans real quick and everything was going fine, until one day..."

Morisa and Nick exchanged glances as the cashier continued reading.

"A girl named Esmeralda Washington had bought the Shadow the hedgehog video game from a stranger wearing a black jacket and hoodie. Esmeralda was so excited, she could hardly wait to play the game. However, when she tried pressing the start button after the intro, she started hearing gunshots that progressively got louder and louder."

Nick remembered that happening to him.

"She quickly pulled out the cord, stopping the sound and causing the screen to go black. However, it turned back on and continued showing the game, even though the tv was still unplugged. When Esmeralda went to the first scene of the game, the main character known as Shadow started staring at her. He frowned, and after about thirty seconds of constant staring, stage one started. While playing the game, the screen went black and revealed the words, 'I promise her, revenge!' written in blood."

Nick could remember that happening to him.

"Soon after, a dark shadowy creature slowly stepped out her closet and walked towards Esmeralda. He pointed something black to her head, and the last thing heard throughout the house was a scream, then a gunshot, then a thud, then an evil laugh..."

Marisa was confused, but Nick was shocked. The cashier then slammed the book shut, startling both Marisa and Nick.

"You see, this legend is true. Everyone who had that game have died because of that same creature. After the screen goes black in the middle of the game, he is summoned, or at least that's what they say."

"They?" Nick asked. "Who's they?"

"Oh, just some...friends." he said, suspiciously.

"Anyway, this creature is known as, '10010010 Error', or just 'Error' for short. We're not sure what he looks like yet, but many believe that he could be the main character of that video game."

Nick rolled his eyes. He liked Sonic the hedgehog and all the characters, but he knew very well not one was real.

"Listen, all we want to know is how do we get rid of it. How do we stop whatever this creature is from killing people?" Nick asked.

The man sighed.

"Well, they say that you have to give the game to its owner, the only

problem is that no one knows who it's owner is. It's suppose to be someone who Error wants the game to be given to, someone who reminds him of a special someone, but we don't know who it is."

"Well, can't we just destroy it?"

"No, it'll just come back and make Error angrier. Until you find the owner, the best thing to do is to make sure no one plays the game and to keep it to yourself."

Nick and Marisa exchanged worried glances. Derek and his friends took it and ever since they died, they haven't known where it's been.

"Ok, thank you mr..."

"Mozzel." He said. "You can just call me Mozzel."

Nick snickered at the name.

"Mozzel?"

"Shut up!"


	10. What a liar

Angel woke up in the middle of the night. It was now twelve o'clock AM which meant it was midnight. He groaned, rubbing his aching head. Dry saliva was stuck on his face thanks to the fact that his mouth was open while he was sleeping. He stretched his stiff form and got up to get a snack. After drinking a fresh cup of milk, he was about to get ready to continue sleeping until morning.

However, the tv had turned on and revealed the first scene to the game. Angel, hesitantly sat in front of the tv and watched the scene while picking up the PlayStation controller. He started thinking like Sherlock.

"I must be brave like Sherlock Holmes. I must be brave like Sherlock Holmes." Angel repeated to himself.

Then, Shadow started staring at him. Angel gulped and tried skipping the scene, but it wouldn't let him. Shadow evilly smirked and ran off into stage one. Angel wiped some sweat away, not knowing what that was all about.

In the middle of stage one, the screen went black as well as all the lights in the house. Angel was defiantly growing a large amount of fear. He started panicking and rapidly flipping the light switch in hope that it would come back on. But to his failure, it didn't.

"I must be brave like Sherlock Holmes! I must-"

Then, the screen showed four bloody letters on it. It read,

**I promise her, revenge!**

Then the sound of a gun being reloaded was heard. Screw Sherlock Holmes! This was a very frightening situation, and he damn sure wasn't about to be brave! Angel just don't have enough bravery. Angel was already crying in fear. Infact, he was crying so much, he could barely see anything. The tears blurred his vision. So while attempting to run out the door, he slammed his face against the wall, causing his vision to blur more.

When he turned around, he seen a blurry black figure walking towards him. He screamed and managed to run out of his room. The creature continued slowly walking towards the little boy as he continued to scream. He ran to his bike and rode to a familiar house.

When he reached his destination, he literally fell off his bike, and without care, he ran to the door of the house he arrived at. He pounded against the door.

"HELP! OPEN UP! PLEASE!" Angel begged.

The door opened, revealing Derek's mom. Her face was full of surprise at first, but was quickly replaced by anger after remembering what happened that morning.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little thief who decided to steal my cookies." She said.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Please let me in! I'm being chased by a monster!" Angel said.

"Oh really? And I suppose you'll soon be wanted by the government a day later? Or maybe chased by a pack of wolves? Or maybe lost again? Please, interest me with more lies."

Angel's eyes were officially filled with tears. His heart pounded against his chest. Regret filled every part of his mind. Everything he eve lied about was reflecting through his mind at that moment. And like the boy who cried wolf, no one would no longer believe him. And if no one believed him, he was sure to die. He was so scared, he was about to panic again. But with the last amount of sanity he had, he was able to speak.

"Please let me in..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She shut the door on his face and locked it.

"W-Wait, miss-"

Suddenly, a gloved hand came out of the bushes that was next to the doorway. The gloved fans pulled Angel into the bushes and covered his mouth, muffling his scream. Whoever was holding Angel, was really strong.

Angel struggled, trying to get out of the grasp of whatever this creature was had on him. Abel panicked and tried screaming 'HELP!' but the only thing that came out was muffling sounds. Finally, another gloved hand coming from the same creature, pulled out a sharp knife and held it to Angel's neck.

The creature whispered one last thing to the frightened boy before slicing his throat. Angelo's eyes widened in shock and get after hearing the all-too-familiar voice.

"Try and solve this mystery now, Sherlock..."


	11. WE'RE ALL GONNA START A FIGHT!

Nick was eating some blueberry waffles with maple syrup that Marisa made for him, while Marisa was dialing numbers in her cellphone. The phone rang, and then a voice answered.

"Hello?" Beffany said trough the phone.

"Hey Beffany! Come over here now!" Marisa yelled.

"Why?"

"Just come here! I'll tell you when you get here!"

Beffany hung up the phone and walked to Marisa's house. She didn't live to far from Marisa. She knocked on the door, and when Marisa opened it, she pulled Beffany into her bedroom and slammed the bedroom door shit. Beffany sat on the bed, across from Nick.

"What is it now?" Beffany asked, slightly annoyed.

"Beffany, listen. There's a guy who keeps killing people over the game I bought because they're playing the game! I need you're help to stop him!" Marisa explained.

Beffany froze and blinked twice. The room was silent. Nick was still chewing his waffles and both Nick and Marisa were waiting for a reaction. Then, Beffany burst out laughing. Marisa showed a blank expression and blinked twice.

"Are you serious Marisa!? *laughter*!" Beffany said out loud.

"Y-Yes, I am serious!" Marisa said. "There's nothing funny about this!"

"Whatever Marisa. Anyways, I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out lately. I've hung out with Sophia and Reagan lately and I-"

Marisa gasped. Sophia and Reagan were Dominick's friends/little 'gang'. Those were the people who were teasing Marisa with Dominick before he died.

"What!?" Marisa yelled.

Nick looked concern and confused.

"That's why you didn't pick up any of my calls all those times I tried calling you!?"

"Sorry Risa, but I don't think we should hang out anymore, your too...lame."

Marisa clenched her fist. She could not believe this.

"Are you hearing yourself right now!? Beffany, we've been friends since kindergarten! And now you're ditching me because you think I'm, lame!?"

"I'm sorry Marisa, but my mom doesn't even want me to hang out with you. She says, your ratchet."

Beffany burst out laughing again. Nick was starting not to like Beffany.

"You know, ratchet really means a device consisting of a bar or a wheel with a set of angled teeth pawl, cog or tooth engages, allowing a motion in one direction only so..." Nick trails off.

Beffany smacked her lips and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you, nerd-boy." Beffany said.

"Nerd-boy!" Marisa cut in. "Don't you EVER call Nick a 'Nerd-boy'! He's the only REAL friend I have! You're not real friend, your FAKE!"

Soon, two other people known as Sophia and Reagan stepped into the room.

"What did you just say to Beffany?" Sophia asked.

"How did you get in here!?" Marisa asked.

"Come on guys, lets just go." Beffany said.

"No, of this bitch got something to say to you, she can say it to us." Reagan said.

"What the hell did you just call here!?" Nick yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Nick never yelled at anyone like this before. Nick stood up and ran in front of Marisa ad faced Sophia, Reagan and Beffany. He started yelling at Reagan, mainly for calling Marisa a...female dog. (That's what "bitch" really means).

"Listen, I don't know what the hell you'll problem is, but don't EVER call Marisa a BITCH or I'm going to BITCH slap you! So what Marisa called that bitchy friend of yours fake, because she is! Now get out, or somebody's mom is gonna be crying tonight!" Nick yelled.

"You know what..." Reagan said. "I'M GONNA BURY YOU!"

Reagan punched Nick straight in git, causing him to land on his knees.

"Nick!?" Marisa yelled.

Marisa tried helping Nick, but Sophia quickly tripped her.

"Not so fast tomboy!" Sophia said.

Marisa tripped Sophia, causing her to gasp and land on her back. Marisa tried crawling over to Nick, but got pulled back by Sophia. Nick decided to uppercut Reagan which made him fall back against the wall. Nick and Reagan started growing punches at each other while Marisa and Sophia started pushing each other into walls and floors.

Sophia eventually rolled on top of Marisa and continuously scratched her face with her fake fingernails. Marisa, after taking a couple of scratches, tried pushing her off.

"G-Get OW! The fuck- *yelp*! OFF!" Marisa yelled.

She finally pushed her off an punched her jaw. Sophia yelled and grabbed Marisa's leg when she tried standing up and running out of the room. Sophia yanked her leg, making her fall on her stomach, and pulled on her hair which was still in a ponytail.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Marisa yelled.

It hurt, a lot. Sophia pulled her hair harder, causing Marisa to scream. Marisa didn't notice at first, but Marisa's mom accidentally dropped a few bee bottles on the floor, causing them to roll into Marisa's room. Marisa seen one in front of her room and reached out to get it. When she got it, she slammed the bottle against Sophia's head, making her fall off onto the floor and lose conscious.

* * *

Nick grabbed a few glass plates and bowls from the kitchen, and slammed them on Reagan's head. Reagan, after being hit with several glass dishes, threw some silverware at Nick. If Nick hadn't been wearing glasses, he would've been stabbed in the eye by a butter knife.

Nick grabbed a roll of paper towels and threw it at Reagan's forehead which didn't really hurt much.

"Is that all you got Nerd-boy!" Reagan yelled.

Nick growled and pushed Reagan into the refrigerator. Then, Reagan pushed Nick outside to the front yard where Nick and Reagan continued their fight. Nick kicked Reagan in the shin, making him yelp.

"Little brat!" Reagan yelled.

* * *

Marisa pushed Sophia's body off herself. She panted for air. She had multiple scratches on her skin, she had about two or three bruises and she was bleeding from her lip. Other than that, she was perfectly fine.

Marisa stared at the unconscious Sophia on the floor. She was bleeding from her nose, had a black eye, several bruises here and there and was bleeding from her head thanks to the beer bottle. And since the beer had been halfway full, Marisa and Sophia both smelled like alcohol.

Marisa smiled and actually chuckled. Believe it or not, it felt pretty good to beat the life out of Sophia. She want dead, but she was still badly injured. Marisa felt so good, she almost wanted to do it again. Marisa then looked up at Beffany who stood in the corner of her room, face full of get.

She had stayed out-of-the-way of the fight. Maris however, wasn't done with her. Marisa walked over to Beffany and roughly slapped her face, leaving a red mark.

"If you ever call Nick a nerd and bring you're little FRIENDS over MY house again, I'm going to repeatedly slap some sense into you. Matter of fact-"

Marisa slapped her again.

"Just to be sure. Now get the hell out of my house."

* * *

Nick and Reagan were fighting over dominance. Nick kicked and pushed Reagan while Reagan punched and slapped Nick. Beffany and Marisa walked outside to the front yard where Nick and Reagan were.

When Beffany an Marisa caught sight of the seen, Nick was pushed into the street by Reagan. Marisa gasped.

"Nick! Watch out! Truck!" Marisa yelled.

A truck was driving fast towards Nick, and the truck didn't look like it was about to stop soon. Nicky's eye's widened as the truck got closer. Marisa tried saving him, but Beffany grabbed her arm.

"Marisa stop! you'll hurt yourself-"

"Let go of me!" Marisa yelled, cutting Beffany off.

The truck was inches away from Nick and Nick's life flashed before his eyes. But before he could get hit, a black flash shot by and Nick was out f the street before the truck could hit Jim. Marisa, Beffany and Reagan gasped. They all stared at where Nick used to be standing in the street.

Where did he go? What was that flash? Nick was laying behind a bush across the street from Marisa's house. He groaned before opened his eyes and sitting up. But a soon as he did, he was pushed back down to the ground. He yelped and laid back down.

A gloved hand was still on his chest. When he reopened his eyes, they widened with shock and disbelief. He stared at the creature hovering over him. He froze, as was left speechless. His eyes, they had to be lying. What he was looking at, it couldn't be real! This was the crimson-eyed creature who chased him with a gun. He could tell by those ocular crimson eyes.

The creature smirked at Nick's shocked facial expression and leaned towards his ear to whisper something to Nick. Nick shook rapidly underneath the creature who held him down by pressing his glove ham on his chest, and his knee on his leg to make sure he wouldn't escape his grasp.

"Forgiven..." The familiar creature whispered.

The creature then, in a flash, disappeared. Nick, still shocked, managed to stand up and walk across the street. Marisa quickly ran to his side.

"Nick!? Are you alright!?" Marisa asked.

Nick smiled at her concern, but that smile quickly went away after noticing her injuries. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but then noticed Beffany an Reagan trying to make a run for it while Reagan held the still-unconscious Sophia in his arms.

"Hey! Get back here!" Nick yelled.

But Marisa grabbed his wrist before he could chase them.

"Let those cowards go." Marisa said.

They both watched as the trio ran off. And then, they both burst out laughing. It was amusing to see them coward away after all that trash talk. Eventually however, Nick and Marisa went back inside the house to heal their wounds. Nick, while in the bathroom cleaning his cuts with rubbing alcohol, saw something familiar out the window.

When he fully caught sight of the dark creature, he gasped. He could barely hear it, but the creature said one last thing.

"WE promise her, revenge." He said.

And with that, the creature disappeared.


	12. Wrong day to be brave

Sophia and Reagan were arguing about why they didn't give Marisa and Nick a proper beating while sitting in Sophia's room. Beffany sat in front of them. It was now nighttime and Sophia's parents were out on a date, leaving the trio by themselves.

"It's your fault! You let that tom-boy knock you out!" Reagan yelled at Sophia.

"Well you decided to start the fight way to early! You should've waited until that tom-boy and that nerd got scared first!" Sophia yelled at Reagan.

"Oh yeah, well you-"

"Shut up!" Beffany yelled. "Both of you are idiots for even starting a fight at all! I wasn't trying to start a fight with anyone, I just wanted to let Marisa know that we weren't friends anymore!"

Beffany sighed.

"Then again, I should've known she would start getting all offended. Maybe we should've just left her and Nick alone. Someone almost died today, and I think it's clear to say that we've had enough deaths around here."

Sophia and Reagan exchanged glances before responding.

"Speaking of which, how did Nick survive?" Sophia asked. "A black flash went by, and all of sudden he was saved."

"I don't know, let's just make sure our parents don't find out about this." Reagan said.

They all nodded, and then heard a knock on the door. Beffany went to answer it, only to find a package.

"What's this?" Beffany asked.

She carried the package into Sophia's room and set it down. Beffany, Sophia and Reagan eyed the package before responding.

"Who's it from?" Reagan asked.

"Don't know; doesn't say." Beffany answered.

Beffany slowly opened the package, only to see a Shadow the hedgehog game covered in bubble wrap.

"Cool! Bubble wrap! Yeah!" Reagan said, receiving a punch in the stomach from Sophia.

"It's a video game." Sophia said.

"Nah der smart one." Reagan said, receiving another punch in the stomach.

Beffany rolled her eyes.

"This must be that stupid video game Marisa lost." Beffany said.

"Should we return it?" Sophia asked.

Everyone thought for a second. The game did look kind of cool. Even Beffany thought so, even though she refused to believe it. Besides, this is payback for Marisa and Nick actually WINNING the fight they had not to long ago.

"Nah!" They all said together.

Sophia borrowed her brother's PlayStation since her brother was at his friend's house, and plugged it into the socket in Sophia's room. Reagan wanted to play first, so Sophia and Beffany watched.

First, the gunshots occurred. Reagan, instead of pulling the plug out the wall or trying to turn it off, started yelling over the sound.

"Is this part of the game!?" He asked, yelling to Sophia.

"I don't know! Is it!?" Sophia answered.

Sophia covered her ears as Beffany pulled the plug out. The sounds stopped and the screen went black.

"What type of game is this!?" Beffany yelled.

Sophia and Reagan exchanged glances before turning their attention back to Beffany.

"I think it's broken." Sophia said.

Beffany plugged the cord back in the wall.

"Either way, I'm not about to get scared over a game." Beffany said.

Beffany scooted back and Reagan restarted the game. They all felt uneasy, but continued playing anyway not putting much thought into it. Then, at the first scene, Shadow looked at all of them and stared at Beffany the longest.

"What is he doing?" Sophia asked.

Shadow looked at Sophia, evil eying her, then evil eying Reagan, then evil eying Beffany. When he evil eyed Bethany, he growled and mouthed the words "I'm going to kill you." Beffany was completely freaked out and watched Shadow skate into stage one.

In the middle of the stage, the screen went black.

"Rip off!" Reagan yelled.

Then, all the lights in the house went off.

"What the? Did your mom forget to pay the electric bill again?" Reagan asked.

"I don't think so." Sophia answered.

Then, the black screen was replaced by four bloody words.

**I promise her, revenge!**

The trio gasped, and then heard a gun reload. They gasped again and looked around their room. They didn't see anything. Reagan hesitantly got up and checked the closet. When he opened the door, he didn't see anything, just darkness.

He didn't even notice the dark figure standing in the closet thanks to the darkness. He shrugged and was about to check somewhere else.

"I don't see anyth-"

Before Reagan could finish, a bullet was shot at Reagan's head, causing him to fall backwards on the ground and leave a big thud sound. Beffany and Sophia screamed before running out the room.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Sophia yelled.

"Shut up Sophia." Beffany whispered loudly. "Do you want that thing to find us?"

They hid behind the counter in the kitchen. They panted for air and Sophia started shedding tears. Her ocean blue eyes leaked down her light skin and stained the tips of her blonde hair.

"Stop crying Sophia, or-"

"My friend just died! And you want me to stop crying!" Sophia yelled.

Beffany started shooshing her, but Sophia wouldn't listen. She was panicking.

"Your way worse than Dominick! He was never mean to me and Reagan, but your just a jerk! This is all your fault! If we hadn't gone to that stupid tomboy's house, we-"

Then, they both heard a gun reload again. They both froze. Sophia had been yelling, so it was obvious the creature had found them. Beffany gulped and Sophia shook with fear. Beffany started to sweat and Sophia started to cry.

"Is it gone?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Go check." Beffany asked.

"No, you."

"Rock, paper, scissors then."

They did rock, paper, scissors, and Beffany got scissors while Sophia got paper. Sophia sighed and nodded before peeking out from behind the counter. She immediately regretted it.

The creature had stood there, and when Sophia peeked out from behind the counter, the creature shot her in her right eye. Sophia screamed and Beffany made a run for it while the creature had full attention on Sophia.

Sophia sobbed as blood gushed out her eye. She tried covering it with her hand, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. Sophia then seen with her left eye, the creature walking towards her. She backed out from behind the counter and scooted into the refrigerator.

"HELP ME! Somebody! HELP!"

Then, when the creature got close to Sophia, he put a foot on her back, making sure she didn't escape, and pulled on her hair, causing her scream. Then, he pulled out a knife, and sliced her throat.

Meanwhile, Beffany ran to the basement and luckily found a sword. Why would Sophia have a sword in the basement? Oh well. She raised it high in the air, prepared to attack any creature willing to battle her. Beffany was feeling pretty brave right then, and although she had no clue what was going on, she was still willing to fight for her life.

The creature, after finishing Sophia off, walked towards the basement and down the steps. When he was in the basement, Beffany's heart pounded against her ribcage. She shook, causing the sword to shake. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

She could only see the familiar dark figure of the creature who stood in front of her. Then, she charged at the creature while yelling. Before she could slice the creature in half, the creature grabbed ahold of the sword without cutting himself. Beffany froze.

The creature snatched the sword from her and shoved it through her stomach. Her eyes widened and her breath was taken away. She couldn't speak, but instead, suffer the terrible pain in her abdomen. The look on her face showed shock, confusion, fear and a whole lot of pain.

The creature watched as Beffany fell to her knees. The creature evilly grinned, but it wasn't visible due to the darkness. Beffany slowly removed the sword from her stomach, watching as the satisfied creature waited for her death. Tears fell from Beffany's eyes, even though she promised not to cry.

"Why...?" She quietly asked with the last amount of breath.

The creature leaned forward and whispered in Beffany's ears.

"Revenge..." It said

Beffany's vision began to blur. The voice sounded familiar. Beffany closed her eyes and fell forward. The last thing she heard was the sound of the creature insanely laughing, before going to sleep, forever.


	13. The final defenseless victim

Marisa and Nick were once again in the tree house. It was a stormy day and rain finally precipitated to the crust of the earth. The roof of their tree house made sure Marisa and Nick didn't get wet from the rain.

Marisa and Nick were sitting close to each other, chewing on brownies that they made together. They already heard of Beffany's, Sophia's, and Reagan's death. They didn't know how to feel. The trio had been jerks to them, but did they really deserve to die.

Nick had a pretty good idea who killed them, but decided not to tell Marisa. He didn't want her getting scared or more confused than she already was.

"Nick?" Marisa asked.

Nick looked up at Marisa.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did my mom save me?"

"What?"

"Well, everyone who played the game so far have died. If I played the game, I would've died too. My mom got rid of the game before I could play it. Did she save me?"

Nick frowned and was in deep thought. Had she saved her? Nick wasn't sure if this creature was willing to harm her. And what did the creäture mean when he said, "forgiven...". Did the creature actually forgive Nick? Why? He didn't know for sure, but his gut told him that this creature didn't want to harm her, and Nick always trusts his gut before anyone else.

"Nick?" Marisa asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"No." Nick answered. "He wouldn't have killed you, trust me."

"How do you know."

Nick looked into Marisa's eyes. He could see her fear, confusion, and worry in that golden pair of eyes. He knew deep in his heart (and gut) that the creature didn't mean for her to feel this way. But how would he know that; he barely knows this creature. Nick didn't want to see Marisa scared and confused, and he knew deeply that this unidentified creature didn't want to either.

"Trust me Marisa, I'm not a liar. And if this creature did want to hurt you, I promise I would protect you with my life. You mean a lot to me Marisa, and I will die for you if necessary." Nick explained.

Marisa's expression lightened. Nick really felt that way? That changed her whole mixed emotions right then. Marisa smiled as well as Nick. She could feel her heart beating with joy and happiness. Never in her life has she felt like this before.

"Thank you Nick, thank you so much. This means a lot." Marisa said.

Marisa shivered in the coldness, so she laid her head on Nick's chest to gain warmth. Nick wrapped his arms around Marisa and they both fell asleep together.

Meanwhile, Marisa's mom was in her room, combing her hair. She officially hated her daughter. She showed no love towards her and isolated herself from her to avoid beating the life out of her. Marisa called her heartless this morning because she stepped on Marisa's sonic comic books and told Nick that he truly was a nerd. She didn't even try helping Marisa when she had that fight with Beffany and Sophia.

She growled at the thought of her own daughter starting a fist-fight with her. Suddenly, something was thrown through her window, causing the window to break and shatter. Marisa's mom gasped, startled, then ran to her window. She didn't see anyone outside the window, so she didn't know who broke it.

She then looked at what was thrown in her window. It was the Shadow the hedgehog game.

"You got to be kidding me." She said.

She picked the game up and studied it. This defiantly looked like the one she threw away. She sighed. What was so great about this game anyway? She stared at the cover of the case. She groaned and headed towards Marisa's room. She no longer cared what Marisa thought. She was going to find out why Marisa was so obsessive with this game once and for all.

She popped the game in the PlayStation and waited for the intro to finish. She was slightly impressed with the intro. It had good graphics, nice music, and wasn't too long or too short. But when she tried pressing play, the gunshot sound erupted. She didn't even wait a while, instead she immediately pulled the plug out the wall.

"Way too loud and long." She said before putting the cord back in and turning the volume down.

She actually thought it was part of the game. Then, when scene one played, Shadow looked at Marisa's mom. He eyed her up and down and his eyes widened only a little bit before he evilly chuckled. He went into stage one. Marisa's mom was left puzzled. She honestly didn't know why anyone would make such a scene like that.

"I didn't realize this was supposed to be in the 'scary' category." She said.

While playing the game (incorrectly), the screen went black and showed four bloody letters.

I promise her, revenge!

"How does Marisa find this 'fun' in anyway?"

Then, when the lightning struck outside, it reflected off the tv, showing something standing behind Marisa's mom on the tv screen. She gasped, but before she could do anything, a pan was met with her head. She fell off the bed and lost conscious.

* * *

Marisa's mom groaned and slowly began to wake up. her head was aching and she felt like she was laying in cold metal. She opened her eyes, but the room was too dark to see anything. She tried moving her arms and legs, but it seems that she was strapped down. Marisa's mom began to panic, until she heard and seen a door open in front of her from far away.

There was light outside of the door, and that was the only light she could see. Standing in the doorway was a dark figure that looked extremely familiar. Marisa's mom didn't say anything. She was confused beyond explanation. The figure in the doorway began to insanely laugh. Marisa's mom had seen and heard enough.

"W-W-W-Who are you, and what do you want from me?" She asked.

The creature stopped laughing and flipped a switch. Immediately, a bright light shined on Marisa's mom. Marisa's mom squinted, adjusting her eyes to the light. She was indeed strapped down to a metal table by shackles. The creature started stepping towards the middle of the big room.

"You are... nothing... anymore..." The creature said.

"W-What?" She asked.

The creature evilly and insanely chuckled.

"It's all your fault." He said.

The voice sounded familiar. Marisa's mom was confused and scared. She didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"If this is a prank, then its not at all humorous." She said. "So don't except a big reaction because-"

"Its all, your fault!" The creature yelled.

The creature pulled another switch, and eight lights came on, revealing eight dead bodies. Marisa's mom gasped. Each body, was strapped down to a metal table. Dominick, Kyle, Joseph, Derek, Angel, Reagan, Sophia, and Beffany were all dead and strapped to a table.

The sight disturbed Marisa's mom and made her grow a large amount of fear. The creature caught her attention by flipping one more switch. And when he flipped the last switch, a light above him shined down on him, revealing his appearance.

Error was standing in the middle of the abandoned building. When Marisa's mom caught sight of what Error (The creature [that's his name [[Chapter 9]]]) looked liked, she gasped. Error was the creature, and the creature was Shadow the hedgehog. But he didn't look entirely like himself.

His eyeballs were black, yet his eye color was still crimson. His fur and quills were disheveled and a hole was in his ear. He had an insane grin on his face, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. He was breathing heavily and insanely while staring directly at Marisa's mom's shocked and fearful face. He evilly and insanely laughed at her reaction. Is amused him.

"*Insane laugh*. It's all your fault! All of this happened because of, YOU! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! *Insane laughter*!" The creature said.

Marisa's mom was too shocked and scared to speak. Her eyes were widened and her body was shaking with fear and disbelief. This had to be a nightmare, right? She kept telling herself that, even though she knew this was no dream.

"Look at all these bodies... dead and lifeless bodies..." Error said.

He pointed to the eight bodies strapped down to the tables.

"And now, you're going to join my little... collection."

"W-W-W-W-Why are you d-d-d-doing this?" She asked.

Error insanely grinned. He was entertained by the amount of fear and confusion Marisa's mom possessed. He slowly walked closer to Marisa's mom.

"Quit acting so naive..." he said.

"But I don't understand." She said.

Tears began to form and slide down her cheeks.

"If that's the case... than you truly are an idiot... but I should've expected it from a little BITCH LIKE YOU!" He yelled.

Marisa's mom shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to believe the truth.

"Your daughter... she's beautiful. She cared... she loved. But you... you weren't like her..."

Marisa's mom listened carefully as Error spoke.

"You cared for... YOURSELF! You loved... YOURSELF! And you... don't deserve to live."

Marisa's mom began to realize what was going on.

"I promised her revenge, and I'm keeping it." Error said.

Error stood in front of her.

"The world will be a better place when your gone." Error said. "After all, you sacrificed eight lives unknowingly. God knows how many lives you will sacrifice purposely."

"P-P-P- Please...I didn't mean it. Give me another chance." Marisa's mom begged.

"But I didn't give them another chance." Error said, pointing to the eight dead bodies. "Why should I give you another chance?"

"B-Because, Marisa will be alone without me. I'm her mother; she needs me. Who will take care of her, who will be there for her? She can't live life alone. She's already lost a father, she can't lose a mother too." She said.

A tear slid down her cheek. Error was silent, adjusting to what she just said. Hope was quickly rising in Marisa's mom. Would he really let her go?

"Your right. She can't live alone." Error said.

Just as even greater hope were rising, Error spoke again.

"But she doesn't need you to live. She has me, and Nick. And maybe her father, will come back when your gone. We'll take care of her, we'll raise her, we'll love her. You?" Error said. "You're life is over."

Marisa's mom quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry... please don't do this. Please!" She begged.

Error caressed her cheek as if she was a child.

"I'm sorry, perhaps in another life... maybe she'll see you again... maybe, you'll be better... and EVERYONE can be happy." Error said.

Marisa's mom knew what he meant (reincarnation). She shed another tear, staring directly into Error's eyes. She wished she could start over again. Error insanely laughed again as if her fear and sorrow was a humorous joke.

Her mom began to get angry, while still in a state of sorrow, fear, and confusion. Tears slid down her cheeks, but a frown formed and deepened.

"Why are you laughing!?" She yelled.

She didn't know what was going on, and these mixed emotions were making her angry. He didn't know how it was physical possible for a creature like Error to exist, but all she wanted was to start over.

Error continued insanely laughing, but was able to answer Marisa's mom's question.

"The look on your face is hilarious! And you're entire life is a joke! Why AREN'T I laughing would be a smarter question, even though I am laughing!" Error said before bursting out laughing insanely.

Marisa's mom started sobbing a bit louder, making Error stop laughing. Maybe it was time to end this. Error ran up to Marisa's mom and evilly grinned, but not before caressing her cheek again.

"Don't cry. It'll soon be over...for you that is."

But Marisa's mom didn't listen. All the confusion and fear was making her feel dizzy and sick. She might've actually threw up if she wasn't too busy crying. Error wished until she was done; he wanted her full attention when he kills her.

She finally stopped sobbing loudly, but tears still gently flowed down her cheeks. She opened her squeezed eyes back up, only to see Error staring at her. Error started walking back and forth.

"You know, I can make this easier for you. I was going to kill you slowly and painfully so you can pay for all the times you mistreated Marisa. But I no longer want to see your hideous face. So, I have another idea..." Error explained.

Marisa's mom listened, wondering what his idea was.

"I wanna kill you quickly and painless. After all, you may be monster but you still brought Marisa into this world. And you still raised her like a mother is supposed to."

Error evilly and insanely grinned.

"I'll give you a minute to reflect on your life, before I kill you."

Error stood in the corner, watching as she thought about all the times he shared with her daughter. She remembered the times when she was still a little girl, and she would always take her to the park or played with her outside.

She thought about how she would always read her stories at night and sing her a lullaby. She didn't think about any negative thoughts, for she knew she only had one minute to live. She shed a tear and grinned.

For the first time in her life, she felt grateful Marisa was born. She felt happy knowing she got to spend time with her. But then she thought about Error. She couldn't predict how she truly felt about her. He acted mean and careless towards Marisa's mom, but at the same time, he acted nice.

None of this made sense, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Times up." Error said.

Giving her a chance to reflect on her memories, was nice in her opinion. Error walked over to Marisa's mom and formed a fist.

"Remember when Marisa said you were a heartless monster? I want to make it official."

Error punched through her chest and ripped out her heart. She loudly gasped as her life slowly was took away.

"Sayonara." Error said, calm yet insanely.


End file.
